character_profilefandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Chevalier
Kathlyn Chevalier is the third youngest Hybrid. Basic Appearance Human Form When she was a kid, she had green-hazel eyes and shoulder-length midnight-black hair, with a slender frame and light tan skin. As an adult, Katie lets her hair grow to waist-length. As a phooka- her favorite animal form is a crow. Personality and Relations Personality and Relations Personality Katie is an extremely kind and over-optimistic girl who refuses to let anyone lift a finger for her, and at times she gets spacey. She is very loving and finds things that wouldn't usually be that funny is pretty funny. Her loveliness is proven multiple times, usually, it is directed towards her family and all of her friends. She can be seen as slightly naive too. Abilities Physical Being something of a cross-breed between two species with very different abilities, Katie gained some traits from her parent respectively though not all traits from both. From her father, Katie gained the ability to see in the dark and to see things from far away, her eyesight designed to help with flight. She has the extra muscles that Dorian possesses for flight as well as the air sacks in her body that allow her to be far lighter in the air overall. She has the healing abilities of her father as well, making her healing time for injuries and the like half the time it would have been for any other species without such regenerative abilities. She also possesses the shapeshifting ability of her mother. She does not possess the acute hearing of her father though; Katie’s hearing level is at that of a human’s level. Nelapsi * Lightweight: Katie is said to have a very lightweight, even compared to her small stature. Presumably, this is because of hollow bones. * Superhuman Durability: Even after crashing through a window at high speed, Katie received no injuries and was immediately back on her feet. History Early Life Kathlyn Chevalier was born on April 21, 2001, in Oregon to Dorian and Valentine Chevalier (née Cacciatore). She has an older brother named Daniel (born 1998) and an older sister named Robyn (born 1998). Her parents died when she was very young, so she was pretty much raised by her siblings and Jack. Misc. Trivia * Katie's favorite foods are Dumplings and Cinnamon rolls, while her least favorite foods are, Lobster and Pork. * Katie has very sharp eyesight and she can see eight times better than human beings. * Katie can fly/run at speeds over 150 mph * Has a medical condition called poliosis which causes a patch of hair to lose pigmentation, resulting in the white streak in her hair. This is a hereditary thing passed from her father to her Etymology * Kathlyn's name means 'pure water' Appearances * Strange Chronicles * Strange Chronicles Next Generation __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Katie Category:Chevalier Category:Strange Chronicles/Characters Category:Strange Chronicles:NG/Characters Category:April Births Category:2002 Births Category:Vampires Category:Phooka Category:Female Category:Female(Strange Chronicles:NG) Category:Italian Category:French Category:AB+ Category:Alive Category:Taurus Category:4'7 Category:5'7 Category:Mesomorphic Ectomorph Category:Fair Skin Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Jet Black Hair Category:Coroners Category:Widows